El mejor regalo para Levi
by CerisierJin
Summary: Drabble. Aunque odiara su cumpleaños, ver aquello le provocó un golpe directo al corazón. Llevaba 10 años casado con la mujer que amaba, tenían dos preciosos hijos, y la fiesta de noche buena con sus locos amigos había sucedido extrañamente bien. Siendo Levi, no podía haber mejor regalo para él./UA/LevixMikasa/ Fic improvisado por el cumpleaños de Levi.


**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **Advertencias** : Universo Alterno, OoC descarado, escrito hace 30 minutos.

* * *

 **El mejor regalo para Levi**

* * *

.

.

.

 _Cuando somos niños el futuro parece irrelevante. No somos conscientes del entorno que nos rodea, ni de la fugacidad de esa milagrosa etapa que nos ofrece la vida. A esa tierna edad simplemente nos empeñamos en ser, jugamos, reímos, gritamos; vivimos dentro de una colorida burbuja de sueños sin fin, independientemente de la época del año._ _Mientras que nuestra pequeña mente permanece dispersa, no concebimos la importancia de en qué nos podemos convertir, en quién o para quiénes, hasta que el curioso sobresalto nos pilla de un golpe en el estómago en la adultez._

Si bien, la vida no había sido amable con Levi Ackerman, él nunca pensó, ni en sus más disparatados sueños, desarrollarse sus mañanas de Navidad de esa manera tan alegre y simpática. Desde que era pequeño todo a su alrededor fue gris, sin amor, sin sueños. Incluso, y a pesar de las fuertes expectativas dado sus dotes inteligentes, él jamás intuyó que más adelante llegaría a poseer tanto en sus manos, que él sería el dueño de algo tan sagrado.

Que semejante obra de arte sería completamente _suya_.

—¡Wooow santa dejó un montón de obsequios para nosotros!

—¡Yuuuupi! ¡jugueteeeees!

—Woooah ¡mira, mamá! ¡Además santa se comió todas las galletas que le preparamos tú y yo ayer, y la leche también! Le encantarooon.

—Sí, al parecer, santa estaba hambriento después de pasar toda la noche entregando tantos regalos.

—Pero mamáaa, nosotros somos la letra _A_ del abecedario, ¿por qué santa Claus estaría taan cansado si somos los números unos de la lista?

La hermosa mujer en medio de la sala rio suavemente ante el nivel de adorabilidad de su hija, y procedió a agacharse a la altura de la curiosa niña de 6 años.

—Porque no somos los únicos con una _A_ al principio, mi pequeña, hay millones de niños en el mundo, y te aseguro que más de uno empieza con esa letra, o incluso se apellida _Ackerman_.

—Ohh —con eso, la pequeña se dio por satisfecha y regresó armoniosamente al lado de su hermano gemelo, quien ya se ubicaba frente al precioso árbol de navidad que decoraba la casa—. ¡Heeeeey, Leo, se supone que los abriríamos al mismo tiempo! ¡Eso es trampaaaa!

Inmediatamente el niño le enseñó la lengua en un gesto infantil y estrujando con fuerza el paquete que cargaba entre sus manos.

—¡No es mi culpa Hikari, mejor deja de estar de preguntona y busca tus regalos!

—¿Qué dijiste Leo!?

—¡Niños! no peleen, sino, Santa vendrá de nuevo esta noche para llevarse de regreso sus regalos… para él es muy fácil enterarse de cuando se están portando mal —añadió severamente.

—¡Noooo! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo y al mismo tono de súplica hacia su madre. Posteriormente, el par se disculpó con un leve puchero, y procedieron a identificar cuál obsequio era de quién, para abrirlos.

Mientras tanto, Levi observaba a su familia con una sonrisa en la cara y completamente embobado, desde el sofá, sin atreverse a alterar el hermoso panorama que estaba presenciando, podía apreciar las sonrisas enormes acaparando todo el rostro de sus hijos, mientras secretamente procuraba grabárselas a fuego para no olvidarlas nunca.

Era un espectáculo de navidad simplemente maravilloso, y tampoco pensó que lo adoraría _tanto_.

—¡Niños! recuerden que también es el cumpleaños de su padre, no olviden felicitarlo o de lo contrario… ¡no habrá panqueques! —exclamó maternalmente, encaminando sus pasos a la cocina.

Entonces, ese par de criaturitas perfectas y rechonchas corrieron a abrazarlo. Sin ningún tipo de resistencia se dejó hacer, mientras otra ola de sentimientos que no sentía desde que conoció al amor de su vida lo embargaba hasta el tope.

¿Cómo era posible sentir tanta calidez?

—Feliz cumpleaños, enano —de repente, Mikasa volvió con un pequeño pastel y una velita encendida, pero al vislumbrar la escena no pudo evitar dejarlo de lado para unirse—. Otra vez.

Levi reconoció ese tono y le sonrió de manera cómplice, rememorando la sorpresa de anoche con su esposa en una lencería de una sexy y juguetona mamá Claus. Ella le guiñó un ojo y se alejó, pues los niños reclamaban a su padre dándole mimos y muchos besos repletos de amor. El pelinegro aún no poseía la facultad de articular palabra alguna, pareciera que la felicidad se atoraba en su garganta, pero es que ¿qué más podía pedir un hombre como él?

A pesar de las amargas vicisitudes vividas durante su vida siendo tratado como un saco de podredumbre, su hambre, su dolor, su soledad… Pero ya no más, esos duros tiempos se habían esfumado hace bastante, no valía la pena continuar sumergiéndose en ellos.

Levi suspiró disfrutando todo a su alrededor, sintiendo tanta paz, tanta felicidad. Ahora todo estaba bien. Para eso había trabajado en sí mismo, para eso se había formado, sobre todo, para eso había sembrado sus cimientos en su relación con Mikasa.

Entonces, Levi se percató que desde hace años ya no odiaba aquella fecha con la vehemencia de antes y que solo significaba un recordatorio de que el mundo lo había despreciado desde que nació.

No, ahora la Navidad tomaba otro significado, un giro radical. Y por fin se daba cuenta.

Llevaba 10 años casado con la mujer que amaba, tenían dos preciosos hijos, la fiesta de noche buena con sus amigos había sucedido extrañamente bien —aún con Hanji y Erwin presentes. Siendo Levi, no podía haber mejor regalo que todos esos factores combinados.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** _No lo sé Rick... Es un drabble que se me ocurrió imaginando a Mikasa y Levi siendo una familia feliz y normal en un Universo alterno cualquiera… pero con algunas características de la vida de Levi que ya conocemos, sin embargo, se desarrolla en un entorno moderno, casi siento que es un PWP, espero no confundirles, pero tenía que escribir algo por el cumpleaños del enano porque él se merece todo lo bonito de la vida :3_

 _Por último, consideren que me inspiré en los preciosos dibujos de Naa Sakuragawa, donde tienen bebés gemelos, pero aquí obviamente los imaginé más grandes._

Gracias por leer,

y Feliz Navidad.


End file.
